


A Bad Idea or a Good One? (ONE SHOT)

by writingtoremember



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Birthday Party, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Playful Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoremember/pseuds/writingtoremember
Summary: Wanting to throw an extravagant birthday party for Pepper was a feat Tony Stark couldn't take on alone. The best recruitment he could find for the job? Pepper's best friend, Maya. Besides maintaining some stability in the Avengers Tower, Maya's job was to let Pepper get as shitfaced as she wanted on her birthday.Everything was going smoothly up until Maya found Pepper in a hot tub with some famous friends with a bit too much tequila coursing through her body. Although Maya's job was to ensure the party ran smoothly, Pepper had another agenda - getting Maya to destress with a nice dip in the hot tub. There was only a few problems with this grand idea. 1. Maya didn't pack a swimsuit and 2. there was a flirtatious acquaintance in the mix as well.None other than Bucky Barnes himself, dressed in only boxer briefs, who was offering up a spot in the tub right next to him.





	A Bad Idea or a Good One? (ONE SHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any other suggestions for one shots! I'd love anything you've got with any characters in the Marvel Universe and MCU. Check out my other stuff if you have the time and hopefully you enjoy ;)
> 
> FAIR WARNING: This is a smutty one shot!!
> 
> *be sure to leave me a comment below if you enjoyed and want more :)

**A Bad Idea or a Good One?**

“Oh come on Maya, pleeeeease? Let yourself have a little fun,” Pepper pleaded, splashing some water from inside the hot tub onto my feet. I could tell she had had one too many glasses of wine and her drunk self was taking the reins. 

In the many years I had known Pepper, I had only seen her this drunk a handful of times. Usually she was the mom of the group, taking care of all of the spills and black out drunk people, but we told her to have as much fun as she wanted tonight considering it was her birthday.

That left the role of mom up to none other than myself. 

While Pepper was off getting shit-faced and celebrating, I was cleaning up broken glass and wiping up spilled champagne. 

Tony had asked that I help him plan a surprise party for Pepper’s birthday since, and I quote, I’m ‘Pepper’s best friend besides her handsome, intelligent, stunning boyfriend.’ Of course, I said I would help, even if Tony was a bit of an arse about it.

Tony said he wanted it to be a fun party and that he wanted Pepper to relax and let loose considering she normally had it all together. She was always stressing over work and maintaining the image of Stark Industries that she never really let herself relax anymore. Naturally, Tony ordered dozens of bottles of champagne and wine, about twenty cases of beer, a few bottles of vodka, and the cherry on top, birthday tequila for Pepper. 

I was beginning to notice that Pepper had gotten herself into more than just the wine, glancing at the bottle of tequila in her right hand as she continued splashing water at my feet.

I myself was only a bit tipsy, wanting to be able to monitor everything and ensure that Pepper could get as drunk as she wanted.

“Pep, honey, I’m a little busy taking care of everything inside, and besides I didn’t pack anything for swimming,” I retorted, watching her begin to break out her puppy dog eyes.

“OH come on Maya! There’s only a few people left in there and most of them live in the tower anyways,” She said, gesturing to Vision and Steve Rogers who were seated on a couch in the living room, chatting. I could only imagine how annoying this party must have been for them considering neither of them can enjoy the alcohol to the same extent that we can.

Pepper was sitting in the hot tub with Tony, Wanda, Nat, Bruce, and Bucky. While I was somewhat familiar with them, I wasn’t anywhere near to being as close with them as Pepper was. Working at Stark Industries has of course helped, but still, if anyone else had seen this hot tub they probably would have fangirled right then and there.

I was casual friends with Nat, as I had gotten lunch with her and Pepper a number of times. I knew Bruce simply because of Nat and how good of friends he was with Tony. Then there was Wanda, who I had met a number of times and while she seemed kind of shy, she was always very sweet. Then, of course, there was Bucky Barnes.

Bucky and I had met too many times to count, although I wouldn’t necessarily call us friends. Usually our encounters involved him being either very reserved or somewhat flirty, but never too intrusive. Although here he was, metal arm spread out across the edge of the tub, chatting with everyone around him with a fitting bright smile. His hair was hanging loose and I watched as he brushed it back out of his eyes.

Just then, he caught my eyes, giving me a wink and a smirk. I tried holding back a smile as I rolled my eyes. I see flirty was the mood he was shooting for this evening.

“Pepper I think we need to get rid of this,” I said, grabbing the bottle of tequila that she held out of her hand. A look of playful anger spread across her face as she began her trudge out of the water.

“Excuse me miss, I’m gonna need that back,” She said, climbing out of the tub, picking up speed as she began chasing after me. I moved as quickly away from her dripping wet body as I could in my high heels, but between her drunken self and my clicking heels, I could only imagine what this trainwreck looked like. The laughter coming from the hot tub made it clear that we looked ridiculous.

“Pepper, I swear to god,” I started, trying to get the bottle as far away from her as possible.

She chased me around for another thirty seconds or so before she yelled, “OKAY, wait a minute, I have a proposal.” She slowed down to a halt and I stopped as well, catching my breath.

“And that is?” I said, trying to hold back laughter as I heard her speech slur slightly.

“I only take one more shot and you get in the hot tub with us,” She bargained, reaching towards the bottle as I pulled away again, laughing at her failed attempts.

“Pepper, I don’t even have a swimsuit with me,” I replied, gesturing towards the tight black party dress I was wearing.

“So? You’re wearing underwear, and that’s good enough for me,” She said as she successfully grabbed the bottle. Granted, I wasn’t trying to keep it away from her with much challenge, as I knew she would end up getting her hands on it one way or the other. Plus I wasn’t trying to let her drip all over my clothes.

“I think maybe another time,” I smiled, pondering the idea.

“But it’s my birthday,” She said, giving me the puppy dog eyes again. Just as I was about to reply, I saw her gesturing to something behind me, quite obviously, and before I knew it I was being picked up by two men. They swooped me up by my forearms and began moving towards the pool that was placed right next to the audience sitting in the hot tub.

“NO! PUT ME DOWN,” I started yelling as I whipped my head to see Sam and Clint holding on to each of my arms as I writhed in their grasps.

“Sorry, birthday girl’s wishes,” Clint said, grinning. He was a lot more mischievous than he let on.

“Yeah, plus it’s just really funny,” Sam said, smirking at me. He was just as mischievous, if not more so, than he let on.

Accepting my inevitable fate, I closed my eyes. “I’m gonna get you back for this,” I mumbled, awaiting their next move.

I heard them count down from three (the hot tub crowd joining in with them), and next thing I knew, there I was in a dress and heels, being tossed into the pool. I swam up for air and brushed my hair out of my eyes, feeling the stark difference in temperature from the pool water. I swam towards the ladder and climbed out, soaking wet. Hearing the laughter than rang from the hot tub and the two men beside me, I tried to hold my best ‘I’m totally mad at you and I’ll get you back for this’ face that I could, but I let out a small smile. I slipped off my heels and set them down next to me as I rung out my long, dark, sopping wet hair.

“I’m gonna get you back for this,” I said, shooting a glare towards Sam and Clint.

“Aw, that’s real cute. You wish honey,” Sam replied, laughing his infectious laugh as I stood there dripping wet. I began to quickly move towards him and I watched as his face changed from laughter to horror in a few seconds. He tried to turn and run, but before he could get away, I wrapped my arms around him, using him as my own personal towel as I felt his clothes absorb some of the pool water that covered me.

“Dammit Maya!” He yelled, pushing me off him as I burst out with laughter. I could hear the laughter flooding from the hot tub as well.

“Love ya Sam,” I gave him a wink and watched him march back inside, grumbling. Clint followed in after him.

“And you!” I yelled, “Don’t think I’m not getting you back for this!” I watched as Clint turned back slightly to blow a kiss my way.

I walked back over to the hot tub, twirling a couple times as Pepper clapped. I gave a quick bow and let out a laugh, thinking that I guess this dress didn’t matter too much anyways.

“Well, now that you’re all wet, you can join us!” Pepper shouted, gesturing for me to join her and the others in the hot tub as she splashed around some water.

“Fine!” I said, walking over to Pepper while grabbing her bottle of tequila and taking a swig.

While tequila always offered a fun time, the taste was a real obstacle to overcome.

“Uh-uh. No one else is wearing clothes in here and you’re not either,” She said as I started walking into the hot tub, still fully clothed.. I stopped, looking to her and rolling my eyes once more.

“Pepper, really?” I said, starting to feel the tequila adding to my buzz.

“Yes really, now take one or two more swigs of that, lose the dress and hop in!” She said, nuzzling her head against Tony’s shoulder as he wrapped her into his lap.

I took another large pull from the bottle and dipped my feet in again; the light wind felt like icicles against this wet dress and I began contemplating taking it off.

I looked at everyone around me. While Pepper was in a swimsuit, Nat was wearing a bra and what looked like panties while Wanda had on a one-piece swimsuit. I couldn’t see with the bubbles, but it looked like the men were all wearing their underwear too.

_I guess if I did strip down I wouldn’t be the only one in lingerie._ I thought as I peered over to Nat again, noticing her breasts in the black lacy bra she was wearing.

“Ugh, fine,” I gave in, walking deeper into the water and moving over towards Pepper, gesturing for her to unzip the back from where she was sitting in the tub. I could hear small whooping from the people around me and looked over to Bucky. He was giving me a smirk and gave another wink.

“Don’t worry, Tony can get this dry cleaned for you tomorrow,” Pepper giggled, unzipping the back of the dress. 

“Well don’t all look, it’s too embarrassing that way!” I nagged, looking at the giggling drunk faces around me.

“Well, it’s kinda hard not to,” I heard Bucky chime in. I looked over to him and gave him a smirk.

I couldn’t tell if it was actually funny or if I was just starting to feel the effects of the tequila, but I couldn’t help but laugh myself. I slid my arms out the dress, moved quickly out of the hot tub so that I could place it next to my heels that sat outside the pool. When I dropped it, while hitting the ground I heard another round of whooping coming from the tub and felt my face go red.

Wearing only a cherry red bra and a lacy red thong, I moved quickly back into the hot tub, shielding my eyes so that I wouldn’t have to face the embarrassment head on.

“We saved you a seat right here,” Tony said, scooching over so that there was an open spot between him and Bucky.

Bucky’s arms were stretched out over the edge of the tub and he had a smirk across his face.

“Oh, _perfect,_ ” I said sarcastically, watching Bucky’s face and seeing his eyes scan my body up and down. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

“Seems perfect to me,” He said as I sat down in the water next to him. He placed his metal hand on my shoulder and pulled me in a little tighter.

Normally I would have fought him on his flirting. I never wanted to get involved with one of Tony’s colleagues considering how I saw Pepper stress out over and over again for every little mission Tony went off on. But, considering I didn’t want to make a scene at Pepper’s birthday party (and of course, the tequila was making me a little more relaxed than normal) I let it slide. Plus, of course, I didn’t mind flirting with Bucky too much anyways; he’s pretty easy on the eyes. Even if he was a bad idea.

We chatted for around twenty minutes, breaking into fits of laughter here and there, before Pepper said a little too loud, “Tony, I think it’s time we get to bed and you give me a little birthday gift.”

I could see Tony’s face get red, which, considering his demeanor, never really happened with him. 

He cleared his throat before speaking, “Maya, this party has been outstanding, but I think it’s time Pepper and I get some rest,” He said, pretending as if we hadn’t just heard Pepper’s comment. Tony moved quickly out of the hot tub and helped Pepper out.

“You two have a good night, love you Pep,” I said, trying not to laugh as Tony locked hands with Pepper, dripping wet, as they headed inside.

“I think that’s probably a good idea. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Wanda gave me a soft smile, “Really, it was a great party, Maya,” She said to me, waving goodbye to everyone as she stepped out of the hot tub. I could see that Vision noticed that Wanda had gotten up from inside the tower and he then proceeded to phase through the glass doors over to her with a towel. He wrapped it around her and offered his hand to her. She grabbed in and leaned onto his side, nuzzling into him, as the two went back inside together.

They really were adorable.

“So, that leaves us four,” Bruce said, filling the air.

“About that, I was actually thinking you and me head to bed,” Natasha said, leaning her head on his shoulder before giving him a light peck on the cheek.

Bruce, oblivious, replied, “Why? I’m not tired yet.”

While whispering something into Bruce’s ear, Natasha moved her leg over his, half-straddling him, and laid a hand on his chest, drawing small circles in his chest hair.

Once she leaned back into her seat in the tub, a koi smile on her face, Bruce’s eyes went wide and he practically flew out of the tub, lifting Nat out with him. I had been correct in assuming that Nat was wearing panties, as I saw her matching lace cheeky underwear.

“I, uh, I think we’re both a little tired, we’re gonna get to bed,” Bruce said while trying to hide the urgency in his voice.

Whatever it was that Nat told him, it clearly got him excited enough to leave. As they walked away I even saw Natasha move her hand to Bruce’s ass, giving it a light squeeze as he quickly grabbed it and interlocked fingers with her, trying to keep from getting embarrassed.

I laughed and turned the knob to allow the jets to push out more bubbles. There was a long pause and I realized that while the tub was empty, I was still wrapped in Bucky’s arms.

“Well, looks like it’s just us,” Bucky said, a suave tone in his voice, as I felt him scoot even closer to me. I let out a giggle.

“Look, just because you’re hot and we’re drunk doesn’t mean you can use all your moves on me,” I said, feeling the full effects of the tequila. 

God, Bucky was hot. He was wet and his pecs were glistening with steam and water. Plus he was so obviously flirting with me. I couldn’t help but think ‘what if?’

“Moves, what moves?” He said, moving his right, flesh arm to my thigh and gently caressing it beneath the water.

“Like that move,” I said, giggling while pushing away his hand. Realistically, this banter that he had started up wasn’t helping me with the whole “Don’t Sleep with a Superhero” thing, but I couldn’t help myself.

“You know, you look so beautiful tonight. Even after you fell in the pool-” He started before I cut him off.

“Thrown. I was thrown in the pool,” I corrected.

“Even after you were ‘thrown’ in the pool,” He added playful hand quotations, “You still look so beautiful. Those eyes, they kill me every time.” He said, moving his face in closer to mine. He brushed back the locks of hair that fell loose in front of my face behind my ear.

I felt a heat rising in my cheeks as I blushed. I felt his hand move back to my thigh as he stroked back and forth in the water and I involuntarily let out a hitched breath.

“Damn, you’re good,” I admitted, looking down at his hand as I held myself back from him.

“I can see that,” He said, wrapping me in tighter with his metal arm. I wanted to give in so badly, but knew if I did there would be no going back. The bubbles had slowed back down again.

I moved my eyes over from his hand on my leg and saw that he was wearing black briefs, an erection forming in them.

“Buck-,” I said just as he grabbed my chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze. It’s like he was holding onto every ounce of attention I was giving him and throwing back quadruple the amount.

I couldn’t do it anymore. I could practically cut the tension he was building with a knife. I tilted my head to the side and grabbed the side of his face with my hand, pressing our lips together. I felt such a sense of urgency. That I needed every inch of him right this second. Right now.

With every kiss, I felt like I needed ten more, making each one deeper and deeper than the next. I quickly swung my legs across his lap, straddling him in the water, and felt his large bulge growing against me.

His hands moved to the edges of my thong and ass, squeezing with one hand as the other hand slipped underneath the edge, sandwiched between my hip and the lace.

I heard him let out a grunt and that was all it took before my hips started grinding against his bulge. 

“You look sexy in red,” He whispered, making my heart flutter.

He broke our kiss and moved his kisses down my neck, leaving some soft kisses along with a hickie here or there. He toyed with the straps of my bra, letting one fall to the side.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” He whispered while running his hands up and down my body. I could feel the heat growing in my lower belly and my clit throbbing.

Clearly, there was no going back at this point.

I let out a small moan as I felt him grind his fully hard dick into me through our underwear and knew that we had to find a bed fast.

“Wanna get out of here?” I asked and he swiftly nodded. I couldn’t help but let out a giggle as he quickly carried me in his arms out of the hot tub. Teasing him more, as he walked I nibbled at his neck and I could see him trying to suppress moans.

“Fuck, you’re not making this sneaking around thing any easier,” He said, letting out a laugh himself. He lead us into the tower and looked around to see if anyone was around. We dripped a trail of water across the ground and eventually inside as well.

Luckily, everyone had left the party, leaving the space empty as we navigated through it. Right when we got in, we noticed that Vision had left a note for us next to a couple towels that read: “I had thought you may need these.”

Bucky set me down and I noticed his obvious erection. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and allowed me to wrap mine around me before he grabbed my hand and ran with me down the hallways and towards what I was assuming to be his apartment. We giggled the entire time.

Once we reached the door, he began typing in his key code. Feeling the desire to take some control of the teasing, I traced my hand down his chest and over his bulge, rubbing up and down as he lightly pounded a fist against the wall. I realized it was because he had entered his passcode in incorrectly, most likely due to my distraction. I felt a smile curl at my lips. After successfully typing in his passcode, he held the door open for me and then quickly shut it behind me, cornering me against the wall.

“These need to come off,” He growled, sliding my towel off, leaving my in my wet bra and thong. He glanced over my body again and gently slid down my thong. He let out a little moan and then ripped open the clasp of my bra, leaving my hard nipples and breasts exposed. I hurriedly slid my bra down to the ground and watched as Bucky slid off his towel and briefs, fully exposing him.

I almost let out a gasp noting his considerable size. After seeing the expression on my face, he smirked, and leaving no time for talking, he went right back to leaving trails of kisses all over my body.

He stopped at my nipples, flicking one with his metal hand and sucking on the other as he grasped it in his flesh hand.

I let out a loud moan, making him practically go stir crazy. He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me over into his bedroom.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” I said with a lustful smile.

“Me neither. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ve thought about it, but I never could’ve dreamed this could happen,” He started, raising his eyebrows while planting another kiss on my lips.

He laid me down on the silky sheets of his bed and left more kisses on my neck, even lightly nipping at my ear.

“I guess I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about us before,” A smile spread across his face, “Plus of course you and your flirting has made you slightly irresistible,” I said, seeing the confidence written across his face.

“Well, how could I stop myself when you look like that. I mean, fuck Maya, that black dress made me practically lose it. I nearly ripped it off you in that hot tub,” He said. All of the sudden I felt another sense of urgency; like I needed every single part of him right now.My clit throbbed harder and I didn’t want to wait any longer. I kissed him again and again until he broke away and trailed his kisses down my body.

He gripped my breasts tenderly and left kisses all the way down to my clit, where he stopped and looked up at me. I met his eyes and nodded, only to have him kiss around it again.

What a tease.

“P-Please,” I managed to get out, only to have him smirk and continue to kiss around it.

I started to get mad, but more importantly, desperate. 

I let out a moan and pleaded, “Please, Please Bucky, PLEASE.”

Giving in, he smiled and began sucking on my clitoris. I couldn’t stop letting out moans as he continued. Then, he moved his flesh hand from my breast and to my opening where he teased for a moment, until he gently slid them in. This time not making me have to plead with him for it.

I couldn’t help but rock my hips against his fingers as they moved inside me.

“You like that?” He said, lifting his head from my clit while rubbing each hand up ad down my body.

I couldn’t find words; it was too good and kept me too preoccupied to think. I could feel the heat growing within me and knew that I needed much more. It was my turn to tease him.

“Hold on,” I said, causing him to pull his fingers out of me, where he sucked my cum off of them. He really was making this difficult for me.

“Yeah?” He said under his breath.

“Lay down,” I whispered in a soft voice, switching positions so that he was laying down and I was now straddling him.

I slid down his legs so that my face was near the base of his cock where I licked from the base to the tip, causing a few drops of pre-cum to leak out. He let out a stifled moan and grabbed onto the sheets around him.

I slid my mouth around his blatantly erect penis and watched as his face filled with pure euphoria. After a minute or so, I knew that even though it was fun to tease, I needed more from him.

“Do you have a condom?” I asked. Immediately he rolled over and grabbed one out of his nightstand, opening the package and sliding it onto his large member.

“I want you to fuck me,” I said, moving to lay in his arms as I began rubbing circles with my fingers across his chest. Quickly, he flipped around again so that I was laying down and he was on top.

“You’re gonna cum so hard you scream doll,” He whispered as he grabbed my legs and spread them open.

“Please,” I begged, waiting for him to enter into me. He waited for another moment as I practically whimpered for him to enter me.

Then, I felt him slowly slide in, and then out again as I let out a loud moan.

“Fuck, you feel good,” He said, pushing himself into me again.  
He started thrusting in and out of me faster and faster until I felt myself getting closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Oh, I’m so close Buck, I’m so close,” I whimpered, moaning louder and louder as he began thrusting even faster and harder.

The bed was shaking and I could see my breasts moving with every thrust. Clearly Bucky noticed them as well when I noticed him looking over my body too. He smiled again, pushing himself into me even faster.

The heat inside me began to become unbearable, “I’m gonna cum,” I said, moaning and breathing harder. I couldn’t keep from moans escaping my mouth as he slid himself in and out of me.

“Yeah, cum for me,” He said, smirking as he continued thrusting.

One more phrase of dirty talk from him and I’d cum for sure. I watched as he moved his metal hand that was resting on my hip over to my clitoris as he massaged it. That would definitely do the trick.

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’mgonnacum,” I repeated, wanting to give in.

“Cum doll, cum for me baby,” He growled in my ear, and with a few more thrusts, I felt euphoria.

I screamed out his name and felt him pumping in and out faster and faster until with a few more moans of his own he let out a, “Fuck,” and his pumping slowed down.

He pulled out of me, causing another moan to escape my lips one last time, and I laid limp in his bed.

He laid down next to me as we both breathed heavily, his hair still slightly damp from the hot tub incident earlier. A few moments later he hopped out of bed and walked into his ensuite bathroom where he slid off the condom and cleaned himself up.

He walked back over to bed and once again laid down next to me, a large smile spread over his face.

“That was hot; who knew cute little Maya could be such a sexy animal in bed,” He smirked, wrapping me up in his arms and tapping me on the nose.

“What can I say,” I chirped, nuzzling my head into the nook between his shoulder and head.

“I think we should do this a little more often,” Bucky laughed, leaving a kiss on my forehead.

“Agreed,” I confirmed, pulling up the blanket from below us as I got comfortable in his arms.

We rested like that for what felt like hours before finally falling asleep, both content with the night that had happened before us.

\--

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon frying and sunshine beating down on me. With a slight headache reminding me of the night before, I realized where I was and felt my cheeks go a deep red. I pushed the silk sheets off of my naked body and sat upright, stretching. On the bed there was a large tee-shirt which I could only assume to be Bucky’s and I slipped it over my head. It fit like a short dress on me. On the floor below me were my panties and bra from the night before along with my dress, all neatly folded sitting with my heels. Grabbing at the panties, I figured those would be a staple item in the lovely outfit I was constructing for myself.

Noticing that my black dress from the night before was still damp, I figured it would be best to wear the makeshift dress/shirt piece that Bucky had offered me. I quickly tied my hair up into a loose, messy bun and followed the smell of bacon.

“Morning,” Bucky looked over to me from the stove and gave me a huge grin.

“Morning to you,” I smiled, taking a seat at the breakfast bar where a plate of bacon and toast sat in front of it.

“You look stunning as always,” He chimed in, causing me to roll my eyes.

Typical flirty Bucky. I was surprised that he wasn’t as reserved as he typically was when completely sober, but considering the past night I guess I could understand. He stirred what looked like eggs around in the pan that sat atop the stove.

“Yes, this tee-shirt screams ‘stunning,’” I said, taking a bite of bacon. He turned off the gas stove and pushed some eggs onto both his own plate and mine and took a seat down next to me at the counter.

“No really, if I knew you’d look this sexy in the morning I would’ve done my hair,” He said, brushing through his locks with his metal hand.

“You’re something else, Bucky,” I laughed, taking a bite of toast.

I think it was fair to say this could be considered a good idea.


End file.
